


(because i love you) the last night

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tomorrow is in the hands of fate, but tonight, at least, belongs to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(because i love you) the last night

“Don’t go,” Yuuma says, and his hands slide up Kaito’s chest, trying to find something to hold onto, and Kaito grabs onto him, flips them so he has Yuuma between him and the mattress, and kisses him before he can ask Kaito for anything that Kaito can’t give.

Skin on skin, both of them stripped down — they collapsed together here, In Kaito’s dark empty bedroom, to rest their aching bones between battles, clothes left on the floor, the dead left in their graves — and Kaito holds Yuuma down as he kisses him. Yuuma’s mouth is soft, and he gives in without a sound, clings to Kaito like he’s the only thing left.

And maybe he is.

“Kaito.” In the dark, with his already fading eyesight, Kaito can’t make out Yuuma’s expression, but he sounds like he’s begging. “Are you —”

“Yuuma.” Kaito says. He hears the unspoken end of the sentence: ‘Are you going?’“Not tonight.”

Yuuma drags him down, leg over Kaito’s hip, hands digging into his back, face pressed into his shoulder. He squirms underneath Kaito, and the movement of his body underneath is too much, until Kaito thrusts back against him, until both of them are panting and sweating and hard.

“Kaito,” Yuuma whimpers. He arches against Kaito impatiently, and one of his hands slides down Kaito’s back, tugs at the waistband of his boxers. “Can I — can you —”

Kaito can’t see the blush he bets Yuuma is sporting, but he imagines it as he fumbles between them. Maybe it goes all the way down and Yuuma flushes from head to toe, or maybe it’s just one bar of red across his face. It feels uncomfortably warm in bed, Yuuma’s stomach hot as Kaito strokes it on his way down. When he finds the elastic of Yuuma’s underwear, he yanks it down, and Yuuma helps him strip off and let it fall somewhere on the floor.

He sits back, between Yuuma’s legs that have ended up spread wide open, and appreciates the blurred outline of Yuuma’s body, and the sound of his breathing, all ragged and uneven. It’s been so long.

“What do I do with you?”

“Kaito, come on,” Yuuma whines, and he sounds like himself again, pouty and impatient and excited, and Kaito leans over and grabs the bottle of lube out of his bedside table before continuing. He wets his fingers, and absently pets Yuuma’s thigh, where the muscles are all taut and quivering. He slips a finger between Yuuma’s legs, right against his entrance, and tightens his grip on Yuuma’s thigh with the other hand.

“Shhh,” he says, because he doesn’t want Yuuma waking anyone up, doesn’t want anyone else to know — for this moment, Yuuma can just belong to him.

And then he pushes inside Yuuma, while Yuuma tries and fails to muffle himself, and he has to hold Yuuma legs down while he fingers him because Yuuma can’t lie still. Yuuma is hot inside, and the noises he’s making — they’re matched by the blood pounding in Kaito’s ears, by the way he’s achingly hard. Before long Kaito finds himself going, faster, and order, to feel Yuuma unravel underneath him. He moves to hold Yuuma’s legs open his his knees, as he can wrap a hand around Yuuma’s cock and jerk him off, and Yuuma actually almost screams, then, before he cuts himself off.

“K-Kaito…you should…” Yuuma reaches down between his own legs and touches himself, sliding a finger in alongside Kaito’s, and Kaito almost doesn’t hear what he says next, distracted as he is by how hot that is, Yuuma helping Kaito fuck him. “You know?”

“It’ll hurt.”

“I still want to, though,” Yuuma says, and he sounds almost shy, so Kaito gives in and gets on top of him. Yuuma’s legs wrap around him; Kaito slicks his cock until it feels wet enough. He smooths the sweat-soaked hair off Yuuma’s forehead. If Yuuma asks him not to go, right now, Kaito feels like he’d fold. But Yuuma doesn’t say anything, as his warm breath touches Kaito’s face.

He doesn’t make a sound while Kaito reaches between them and guides himself in, pushing in slowly until he bottoms out; when he finds Yuuma’s hand in the sheets though, and winds their fingers together, Yuuma’s grip is like iron, and so Kaito moves as slowly as he can, even though he’d like to pound Yuuma into the bed. He can give Yuuma this, at least. He can be gentle with him, just this once, before they have to part, before Yuuma goes back to being ravaged by war.

Maybe, if Kaito does this, Yuuma will forgive him when he dies.

“Kaito…I…” Yuuma’s head drops back against the bed, and he mewls as he comes, splattering semen all over Kaito’s stomach and his own. He slumps back against the bed; his hand falls limp, fingers slipping out form between Kaito’s fingers. The sound sets Kaito off, too, and he comes inside Yuuma, trembling atop him. They’re sticking and panting, collapsed together in Kaito’s bed. Yuuma pushes him off, or pushes at him, rather, his muscles weak, but Kaito understands what he means and rolls so that they’re side by side. Yuuma immediately tries to curl up against him, as if Kaito might leave him alone.

“I’ll be all alone if you leave.”

“Because of you, I found a reason to fight.” Kaito drags his fingers through Yuuma’s hair. Rough comfort, but it’s all he has. “Galaxy-Eyes have our own destiny. Believe in us.”

“Kaitobingu, huh?” Yuuma yawns. “Will you wake me up? Astral never does.”

“I will.” Kaito lies. He pulls the covers up over them. “You should sleep.”

It doesn’t take long before he hears the sound of snoring.

But Kaito lies awake, staring up at the ceiling. His failing heart is still pounding. There is a crooked constellation of yellow-green glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling form when Kaito was a child; even then, he was in love with the faraway light of other galaxies. He can’t make the shapes out clearly anymore, but knowing they’re there comforts him. Some things are eternal — Haruto’s smile, his dragon’s roar, the way Yuuma says the word ‘hope’, like it’s an incantation laced with power. Kaito’s hands are stained with blood, but he believes in justice all the same. He can make it right, if he dies somewhere far from home, trying to stop the destruction of the world.

He’s sorry to leave Yuuma behind, to never be able to give him another night of pleasure, another sanctuary from the world falling apart all around them, but at least he can clear the way for Yuuma’s victory.

Don’t go, Yuuma begged him, weighed down by the dead — by Ryoga (who Kaito understands, the need to shed blood for your loved ones, even as he mourns), by his fallen friends who gave up everything to buy him time, by the missing souls of Heartland City taken by the Barians — and Kaito, thinking of Chris, understood.

He’s still leaving, but he understands. After all, he doesn’t even have the courage to wake Yuuma up and make him cry before he goes.

It hurts to move, but he disentangles himself from Yuuma, covers him up, and forces himself to get dressed without a single sound of pain. It’s time.


End file.
